


Under the sun

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [48]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, Everyone dealing with the heat during their break, M/M, Summer, The heat - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Less is more</p><p>Yonekuni appreciates the less clothes Shirou wears, the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the sun

Wiping the sweat from his brow, looking up from the gardening that Karen had him and others do. The restaurant wasn’t busy that day, as they predicted, so the nekomata had them clearing away the weeds. In the small clearing, behind the restaurant and away from what customers were congregating, they were allowed to shed the uniforms that they had been wearing. Karen didn’t want anyone passing out because of the heat. And while he had, as well as Kunimasa and Noririn, Shirou seemed to hesitate.

He watched the male fiddle with the heavy top before a dark head looked to the right then to the left. Like everyone else, they had shed the heavy pants as well and like with the top, Shirou hesitated with the pants he wore. Catching movement, he watched secretly as Shirou slowly pulled the uniform shirt off. The barest hint of a nipple under the tank top and he wondered what the wolf wore underneath the heavy pants.

He soon found out as thumbs hooked on the edges of the dark fabric, watching as Shirou started to shimmy out of the pants to reveal long legs and the shorts that Shirou wore. A glance around, wondering if the others had noticed what Shirou wore. But since right now, it was just the four of them and Kunimasa’s attention on the lightweight, he could appreciate how small and short the shorts were.

He learned to appreciate everything, even something small like this. ‘Yes,’ he thought to himself, ‘less is better.’


End file.
